There is a desire to connect different types of devices to the internet, or to other devices. While computers and smartphones have long had internet capability, devices such as refrigerators, watches, cars, and others, are beginning to be produced with internet and telecommunications capabilities. While the “internet of things” is desirable, connectivity via cellular data plans or Wi-Fi can be expensive.